Answer Between the Lines
by peacemakerwarfreak
Summary: Misaki, Hiroki and Miyagi wants to ask their lovers about their relationship but doesn't want to ask it directly. What do they do...ask some psychological questions from subconsciousness of course! UsagiMisaki, HirokiNowaki and MiyagiShinobu.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Junjo…

* * *

Misaki entered the penthouse and close the door behind him. He placed down his bag on the couch. He didn't see his landlord anywhere; he looked into the kitchen and luckily no shards of broken glass from him trying to use regular glass instead of heat resistant glass.

Then he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Misaki turned and saw Akihiko.

"You're back early." Akihiko remarked.

Misaki was excited, why you ask? Well he learned something new from school. Well technically not from the school…he got it from Sumi-senpai. He decided to try it out of Akihiko to know more about the author.

Akihiko noticed that something was up with the teen. "What has gotten into you?"

"Are you busy Usagi-san?" he asked with a smile plastered on his face. Akihiko was surprised yet was amused that his lover finally gets excited when he sees him, just like when he sees Misaki. "Not really; but when it comes to the needs of my Misaki…I'll always put Misaki first."

Misaki blushed, "I was just asking…" He sat on the sofa as Akihiko sat beside him and cuddled next to the teen.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions? I just need to know something." Misaki said. Akihiko smirked, "I love Misaki." "That's not it!!!" Misaki retorted. The older male replied, "I don't mind."

The teen then started with the interrogation.

"You're in a forest—"

"Are you with me in that forest?" Akihiko asked. "No…" "Then I don't want it to be a forest." The older male said stubbornly. Misaki felt his vein twitch, "It's not real! Just answer the freaking questions. You're in a forest and when you got to the middle you saw a cottage. Outside the cottage was a table with a glass. What kind of glass was it?"

Akihiko was now interested to think of his answer, "It's not necessarily a glass. It can be made of plastic, wood, gold as long as you can drink from it."

"It's a glass goblet…" Akihiko replied. Misaki nodded as if he was a therapist listening to his patient's problems. "How about you Misaki?" he asked the teen as he invaded more of Misaki's personal space.

"Me? Um…just a plain drinking glass." He replied, Misaki then continued with his questions, "Seeing the glass, how much water was in the glass Usagi-san?"

"I don't want water, I want coffee…"

Misaki tried hard not get angry, "Just answer the questions! Besides who put coffee in a goblet anyways?!"

Akihiko replied, "The water is about a centimeter away from the rim. It's quite full but really full. Why?" "Nothing, just answer my questions." Misaki said. "And you? I won't proceed to answer your questions if you don't tell me yours."

Misaki groaned, "Fine…mine was 3/4 full. Anyways you entered the cottage and—"

"—I saw Misaki naked waiting for me on the bed—" "If you don't stop inserting perverted comments I'm going to stop. Plus I'm not going to let you know the interpretations of your answers. Die with curiosity for all I care."

Akihiko chuckled and bade his lover to continue. Misaki gave out a sigh to calm himself, "you saw a bed. What did you do? Did you sit, jump, lie down, test its softness, stare at it?"

"I took Misaki and we had—"

"That's it, I'll stop from there!" Akihiko chuckled; he just loved teasing his lover. He embraced Misaki tighter, "I was just joking. Of course, I'll lie down on it." Misaki felt disappointed. But what do you expect from Usagi-san? "As for me, I'll sit for a while to rest." Duh, that was all his answers earlier when Sumi-senpai asked him.

He continued on, "After a while you went out of a cottage and saw a horse. You rode on the horse and the two of you explored the forest for a while. While ridding on the forest, you spotted a unicorn. What did you do?"

"I don't like unicorns. Too fancy."

Misaki felt himself blushing. "You don't even want to look at it?" Akihiko shook his head. He was happy that the author didn't even bother to look at the unicorn. "For me, I think I'll just take a step and take a closer look then go back to my horse."

"You soon got off with your horse and walked from there. Not too long, you saw an animal. What kind of animal was it?" Misaki continued.

Akihiko tried to think for a while and soon came up, "A bear…" Misaki sweat dropped, DUH! What do you expect from a man who collects stuffed bears?! "Okay…you and the bear explored more of the forest but suddenly the bear got wounded. What would you do?"

"I would help him of course. Even if I only know some first aid." He replied. This answer made Misaki smile. "I saw a rabbit and I helped him too." "Can you tell me what my answers mean now?" Akihiko asked impatiently.

Misaki shook his head, "Not yet. Last question; you and the bear parted after that and soon you spotted a river. Can you describe its visibility, depth, temperature? Were there any fish, was it rocky or muddy?"

"It was warm; just right. It's really clear like crystal. It's about five feet wide from the other side and about as deep as my waist. There were plenty of fish and was rocky. No predator in sight."

'_Wow…if I were a girl I think I hit the jackpot.'_ "My river is just like yours except it's just about a foot wide and it's a lot warmer."

Akihiko went on top of Misaki, "Now tell me what my answers mean." He looked at Misaki dangerously.

Misaki swallowed nervously, "Alright, alright. The glass or the drinking vessel's material describes what you are. Since we are both glasses; we're both fragile. Your goblet means you're somewhat stylish while mine is just simple." This made Akihiko stop and soon realizes that what Misaki said was accurate.

Both of them were indeed fragile and because of their social status it affected their decision of what kind of drinking vessel they chose.

"You're right Misaki; both of us are fragile." Akihiko kissed his lover; Misaki tried to breathe and soon broke the kiss. "Let me finish interpreting your answers first!"

Akihiko got off him first and decided to listen. "The amount of water means how much love you give to your partner."

"How come yours is less than mine?" Akihiko asked dangerously as he looked at Misaki seriously. Misaki chuckled nervously, "Uh yeah you see um…" "I want it to be full Misaki." "About that…I'm reserving some for Nii-chan too. Hehehehe."

Misaki felt a dark cloud gathering on Akihiko's head and decided to get on with it, "The bed! You lied down on the bed meaning you're lazy."

"I am lazy to do some work…" "Yeah no surprise there." Misaki said sarcastically. "The horse represents your lover. The unicorn represents the temptation of other people in relationships. You not interested means you'll never cheat on your partner."

Just then another dark aura came on Akihiko, "Just a close look eh?"

"I just repeated my answers earlier when Sumi-senpai asked me that." Akihiko was more jealous than ever since he mentioned that bastard senpai of his, "I didn't know it was a temptation in the first place! I'm sorry!"

But it didn't change the mood.

"The bear represents your friend. Helping the bear means you're willing to help your closest friends in need. The river signifies your love life." Misaki said, hoping that the river part would enlighten his landlord.

Luckily, Akihiko stopped being gloomy, "My love life?"

"Yeah," Misaki said and was now at ease that his lover stopped being so dramatic, "warm means that's how much you and your partner getting along. It means you and your l-lover has a very intimate relationship."

"And yours being warmer than mine makes me very happy Misaki." Akihiko smiled.

Misaki blushed and it made him happy too. "The depth represents how deep the relationship is. Clear water means no secrets and is very sure of their relationship."

Silence enveloped the two until Akihiko decided to break the silence. "So you just asked me some type of psychological questions without asking me directly?"

"Yeah." Misaki confessed.

Akihiko smiled and pounced on his lover, "I'm glad you wanted to know more about me." Akihiko kissed his lover passionately and didn't stop until he was out of breath. He suddenly carried the teen over his shoulders and went to 'their' bedroom.

Misaki, deep down, was happy and knew that Akihiko would never cheat on him and gives all the love that he has. Akihiko meanwhile was happy that Misaki's river was 'warmer' than his.

* * *

There, sorry if it was kind of corny. Just wanted to post this on the net. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. Don't worry; I'll do another again with the Egoist and the Terrorist couples. This will be a three-chapter story.

How did I manage to get a hold of these questions? Well a hurricane just managed to pass by our city and we had no electricity for five days. So my cousins and I had nothing to do. One cousin of mine asked me these kinds of questions. (There were actually three sets so luckily the Junjo has the main three couples.)

Just a sharing, I remember my cousin recalling one of her classmate's answers about the unicorn. She said, "A unicorn?! I'll go down from my horse, I'll ride the unicorn, and we'll fly and explore its powers!" You just found out what the unicorn means in the story so…I don't know how its gonna happen to the guy she'll be cheating with...poor guy...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Junjo :3

* * *

Nowaki placed the groceries on the counter. Hiroki meanwhile, surprisingly, wasn't doing anything. He was watching T.V. when Nowaki came in.

'_Should I ask him?! I don't know…what if I…he's my lover after all…but…ARGH!'_

"Nowaki?"

The tall male was surprised of his lover suddenly breaking the silence. "Yes Hiro-san?" Hiroki was now uncomfortable since he has Nowaki's undivided attention not to mention earning an intense gaze coming from his lover.

Hiroki played with his fingers and tried hard not to stutter. Why in the world would he stutter anyway?!

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" he said. It wasn't just any questions after all. It was some type of psychological question that can be answered and have a subconscious meaning.

Nowaki smiled happily, so his Hiro-san wanted to know something about him. "I don't mind at all Hiro-san! What are you going to ask me?"

"It's a long series of questions so; I'll ask when you're no longer busy with dinner." He didn't want to interrupt Nowaki with those kinds of questions.

The other male blinked curiously, he was curious and wanted to know immediately what his Hiro-san's questions. Out of excitement and curiosity he managed to finish dinner and the two of them can now eat.

While eating Nowaki spoke, "What was it you're going to ask me Hiro-san?"

"Um yeah…Let's say you're in a forest…"

"A forest?" Nowaki blinked with surprise, he thought it would be something else. "Yes a forest! Is there an echo here?!" Hiroki retorted and soon calmed down, why was he so jumpy anyways? Was he afraid of Nowaki's subconscious answer?

He gave out a sigh and continued, "You are in a forest…can you describe what the forest looked like?"

Nowaki was even more surprised, he didn't see where they were getting at.

"Let's see…It's a very bright forest with lots of trees. Plenty of sunlight, green grass on the ground. The birds are chirping nicely and it's daytime. It gives me warm feelings."

Hiroki was surprised at his lover's answer which made him blush. "And Hiro-san was in the forest with me!"

"I am not with you in the forest baka!" Hiroki blushed, "How about you Hiro-san? What does your forest look like?" Nowaki asked excitedly. Hiroki tried to remember his answer, "It's partially lit and partially dark but most likely lit by the sun. Trees were very tall. It was silent and the ground was full of leaves."

"Anyways," The red haired male continued, "You started to walk and saw a path. What does the path look like? Was it a nature path, a brick path or cemented or whatever?"

The tall male tried to think of what he first imagined, "It's asphalt, not too old but not too new, there were also a few cracks on the road." Hiroki nodded as if he was a psychologist instead of a literature professor.

"And you Hiro-san?" "Do you have to ask mine every time you answer?!" Hiroki exclaimed. Nowaki nodded, "So that I can know more about you too!"

Hiroki gave out a sigh, "Mine was just like you…there happy? Continuing on, you saw a key; was it gold, silver or bronze?"

"Silver!" Nowaki exclaimed. Hiroki nodded and gave out a sigh of relief that their answers were the SAME. Otherwise, Nowaki was going to flood him thousands of questions concerning why. "That's good…mine was silver too."

Duh the first thing that came to his mind was their apartment key.

"What does that mean?" Nowaki asked excitedly. "I'll tell you the meaning later! Can't you wait?" Hiroki said, "Anyways, you were walking you saw a lake. Describe the temperature, the depth, the opacity. Were there animals swimming or drinking?"

Nowaki tried to describe and soon described what he imagined.

"It was like volcanic lake. It was very hot. The water was clear, calm and very deep."

Hiroki felt himself heating up. What the hell?! How could Nowaki imagine something like that? "Okay, well mine was lukewarm, deep, clear and calm too. There were animals drinking."

Nowaki smiled, "That's nice Hiro-san!" "You continued to walk when you saw a wall in front of you. What kind of wall was it? How tall was the wall? Was it new, old or was it crumbled?"

"The wall was about my eye level. I can see the other side. It was made of old bricks." The tall male replied. Hiroki was surprised at Nowaki's answer. "Mine was just the waist level and it's made of concrete." He continued on with the questioning, "How did you manage to get cross the wall?"

"I climbed over it!" Nowaki exclaimed happily. "How about you Hiro-san?" "Me? I went through it using the gate." Nowaki whined, "Eh?! You didn't tell me there was a gate!"

Hiroki felt a vein twitch, "Baka! It's MY WALL not yours! It's not my fault, it just so happens there was an easy way to get through my wall."

"Then I want a gate too in my wall." Nowaki said, Hiroki gave out a sigh, "Too late. That was your first answer. Moving on, you got to the other side and saw a house. Was it big, small? Was the house new or good condition or old and abandoned?"

Nowaki smiled and imagined his dream house with his Hiro-san. "It was medium-sized. Not too new and not too old. It was a beautiful house with a lively aura."

"Oh, I guess we have the same answer." Hiroki said as he remembered his answer.

"Hiro-san why are you asking me these questions?" "I'll tell you the interpretation of your answers so be quiet! How you pictured the forest reflects how you picture your life. Apparently you enjoy life at the moment since it has plenty of sunlight. Warm feeling means that you are happy and contented."

The tall male smiled, "That's because I have you Hiro-san." "Yes, now the path you saw is the trials in you faced in your life. A little crack here and there means that you did have some troubles but overcame them. Since the path was in good shape, this means that you have strength facing life." Nowaki was amazed at how accurate Hiroki interpreted his answers which were all true.

"A silver key means your career or job is a second priority." Hiroki said. It was also a silver key that first came to his mind but he almost said gold. "Hiro-san is my number one priority!" Nowaki said. "What if it's a gold key?" The red haired male answered, "Gold key means you prioritize your job or career above all. Bronze means it's your third priority."

Nowaki chuckled, "I'm glad you also picked silver." Hiroki blushed, "Yeah…I'm glad you picked silver too. Anyways! The lake signifies your love life."

"MY LOVE LIFE?!" the tall male exclaimed like a child during opening of presents on Christmas. "Be quiet! Since…you…your lake is…hot…it means you and your…um…partner are very…i-intimate…"

"Of course we're intimate Hiro-san! But how come your lake is only lukewarm?"

Hiroki fidgeted on his seat, Nowaki was looking at him. "That was the first thing I answered okay? I didn't know it symbolizes relationships!"

It didn't change the mood that Nowaki was wondering why his lake is only lukewarm so Hiroki tried to finish it.

"Clear water means that you've got nothing to hide. A deep lake means you have a deep relationship with your partner." Nowaki smiled, "I'm glad we have a deep relationship!"

"The wall symbolizes your problems. (1) From the height that you gave me I can say you have a problem but it's never too big that it can't be solved. You can still see the other side which means you can see your way through. Climbing up the wall means you think of ways that are not the easy way to solve it."

Nowaki was again surprised that Hiroki was accurate at the interpretation. "The house you saw on the other side means what you see your family as. Can be your family in the future."

"I imagined our future house together." Hiroki blushed, "Baka! I don't want a house located at the center of the forest!" But he was stupid too since he imagined their future house with his lover.

After eating and cleaning up, Nowaki embraced his lover, "Hiro-san is so cute…"

"What's so cute about me! Let me go Nowaki!" Nowaki didn't listen and carried his lover to the bedroom. On the way there Nowaki remembered something and was curious to know. "What about the animals drinking in your lake Hiro-san?" "I don't know… There were two of them."

Suddenly Nowaki's aura became gloomy, "I bet that was Usami-san and that co-professor of yours…drinking and snooping into our love life."

Hiroki rolled his eyes.

* * *

(1) The wall signifies problems while the path signifies trials faced in life. It's rather different so don't get mixed up with this.

Yey! Exams are over so I can now upload! It's a rainy Thursday luckily I don't have any classes according to my schedule that's why I managed to upload it without any interruptions (since I'm the only one in the house). So I managed to upload this awaited chapter and hoped you love it. It's different from Misaki's and it's going to be different too when it comes to Miyagi's questions.

Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. I appreciate it a lot! Sorry for the wrong grammars and the typo. I remember when I asked this set to a classmate of mine. Her answers were quite negative and pessimistic so when I interpreted it, I broke her shield and burst into tears. I didn't mean it though but we became close after that since she's confident I understood her stand in life.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Junjo

* * *

Miyagi arrived at his apartment and no surprise there…Shinobu was attacking his kitchen again. Like he had any choice. He settled his things down and was thinking of whether to ask the brat.

Who wouldn't be curious anyway? It started to spread M University like a forest fire. Apparently someone started the trend and people; students and teachers alike were in a psychology mania where they want their answers interpreted for self-discovery. A student asked him a set of questions and at first he thought it was nonsense but after learning the interpretation he decided to test it out of Shinobu.

He gave out a sigh.

"Shinobu-chin…" he broke the silence. 'What is it old man?" the young male replied.

Miyagi flinched, he asked him nicely and this is how he's going to treat him?! "Do you mind if I ask you a set of questions?"

"Like an interview?" Shinobu's eyebrow rose. Miyagi sweat dropped, "Not really…"

Shinobu was curious as well that his lover wanted to ask him a set of questions. It was rare for Miyagi to be curious about him and maybe it couldn't harm to answer some.

He gave out a sigh, "Alright, ask away old man."

"Okay…let's say you're going to a house of someone you like—"

"But you live in an apartment not a house." Shinobu corrected him as he finished preparing supper. Miyagi groaned frustratingly, "Let's pretend okay? This is an if kind of questions so just answer them!"

The young male glared at him as he sat down. Miyagi followed and they started to eat. "You're going to visit the person you like, would you rather take the short-cut or the long way?"

"I live next door." Shinobu said while chewing the cabbage.

Miyagi wanted to cut his own neck with a kite string. Talking to Shinobu right now was like talking to a wallpaper! "IF! Do you know the meaning of if? What if? This is just a make believe situation. Just answer them or I won't tell the meaning of your answers!"

Shinobu's eyes widened, it caught his attention alright. He was now interested of what his answers meant.

"Okay, I'll take the short cut of course." He said. Miyagi knew he was going to answer that; maybe it has something to do with Shinobu being a teenager that's why they answer the same answer.

'How about you old man?" "Hm?" Miyagi was surprised, "What route are you going to take?"

Miyagi rubbed his chin and remembered his answer, "The long way, I just like to enjoy the sceneries you know?" he grinned sheepishly.

The older male continued, "On your way there you saw two rose bushes. One consists of red roses and the other white roses. How many red roses and how many white roses did you take?"

"It would take about six red roses and a white rose." This surprised Miyagi's answer, "Oh…well as for me I took about five red roses and five white roses."

Shinobu pouted, "I like white roses, why didn't you get some more." "Well," the older male tried to think, "The first answer is the valid answer Shinobu. That was what I answered. Why didn't you take more white roses then?"

"Because it's for you not for me!"

He continued on, "Anyways, you arrived at the house and saw a family member answers the door. Do you ask the person to call your lover or do you go there yourself?"

"I'll go straight up and drag your sorry ass outside."

Miyagi sweat dropped, "Okay so you went up and where do you put the roses; on the bed or beside the window?" Shinobu looked at him, "On the bed of course."

"Yeah that's true…" "What is?" Miyagi recoiled back, "Nothing!" "What does it mean?!" The older male rubbed his temples, "I'll tell you later okay? Just sit tight. Anyways you decided to rest for a while on the other room. You fell asleep, woke up and went back to the room. Was the person asleep or awake?"

Shinobu shrugged, "Asleep…hey wait you didn't tell your answer on where you placed the roses."

"Ah," Miyagi scratched his temple, "I placed it on the window. I found you sleeping as well."

The teen nodded as if it better be Miyagi's answer. Miyagi finally asked the last question, "You finished your visit—" "Visit?" Shinobu asked, "You should be coming home with me."

Miyagi wanted to scream his head off, "Do I have to explain everything to you? IF okay, if! You finished your visit; what route will you take to get home?"

"Long way, like you said you like the scenery…I would love to see the scenery too." Miyagi smiled, "Same here."

…

"So?"

The older male's eyebrow rose, "So what?" "What does my answer mean?" Shinobu asked impatiently. "Oh that; I didn't mean anything I just wanted to ask you some stupid questions."

Shinobu gritted his teeth in annoyance which made Miyagi chuckle.

"Just kidding. The route you took going to the person symbolizes your way in falling in love. Short cut means you fall in love too easy. It's not often though and not the case of infatuation but real love."

"I do not fall in love easily!" "What about 'it's destiny; it's fate' rant of yours?" Miyagi questioned him. Shinobu wanted to get back at him, "How come you took the long way?"

Miyagi gave out a sigh, "It did took me long to fall in love you know? Anyways…the red roses symbolize how much love you give and the white symbolizes how much love you expect in return. Why are you expecting me to give less love than what you give?"

Shinobu blushed and looked down, "I'm just happy with the simple things you do for me."

"Oh…" Miyagi said in a simple tone, "anyways, going straight to the person instead of letting the family member call him means you are more straightforward in confronting your problems."

"What do you mean?" the teen's eyebrow rose, Miyagi replied, "Well you were straight forward with me. This is connected when it comes to you putting the roses on the bed. Straight forward when it comes to expressing your love as well."

This made the teen blush a deep red. "What does it mean if you put it beside the window?" "Ah…you are more secretive when it comes to expressing it."

"Why can't you express it then?" he asked his lover.

"I don't know okay! That was the first thing I answered. I didn't know what it meant when they asked me that. Moving on, you finding the person asleep means you love the person just the way they are."

Shinobu was happy that Miyagi answered the same with him. These psychological questions really did help since it triggers the subconscious. This means that Miyagi was truthful that he did love him just the way he is.

Miyagi said the meaning of the last one. "You leaving and taking the long route means it takes you long time to fall OUT of love."

"Which is the same with you too?" Shinobu said and Miyagi nodded. This made Shinobu glow with happiness.

The two soon decided to call it a day. Well sort of because after that they went to the bed to have some steamy love making. Skipping the time line, Shinobu woke up the next morning or rather early noon and what he saw in the room astounded him.

The room was full of white roses; petals scattered on the bed and the flowers decorating the room. He blushed when he saw a note.

_This is how much love I want you to expect from me._

_Because I can give it back to you tenfold._

_I would give you all the red roses in the world until it becomes extinct. _

Shinobu was redder than the roses surrounding him. He remembered what he said last night, _'I'm just happy with the simple things you do for me.' _This was definitely NOT a simple thing. It made him feel like heaven.

* * *

Yeah I know how come this type of thing never showed in the previous chapters. Well maybe because this set of question is the shortest and it focuses more on the love life than the previous two. I know Miyagi could never do something like that but maybe who knows? I hope you like this last chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love reading your reviews. Sorry about the wrong grammars and the typo errors you spotted.

Well that concludes it! I'll try my best to make the Love like Salt sequel but I had writer's block because I can't think of a plot to continue it. If you think you can help; I would love to hear them. Just message me if you have any major plot to write for the sequel. Thanks!


End file.
